Regrets
by Hisshan93
Summary: No-one should regret their first time.. But Rachel does.    Spin off from my other story - 'The New Girl In Town'.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(**

**All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, baby, come on we have been dating for almost five and a half months. Why wont you sleep with me?" Remi asks pacing up and down in Rachel room. Rachel's dads have gone out of town for the weekend leaving Rach home alone. "Don't you love me?" Remi asks, going from a new angle. Rachel just sits shocked at Remi's words. How could Remi even ask her something like this?<p>

"Remi, of course I love you. But I've never had...S..Sex before, and I want it to be special. I never want to regret my first time. I need to be 100% sure that it is right before I do anything like this, Rachel admits looking down at the ground, she doesn't want to loose Remi but she doesn't want to give away something that is so special to her, for someone that even though she loves she has really only known for just under six months. Someone she didn't really know. I mean she hasn't even met her family yet, she knows nothing about her past or her life.

"Rachel, we are special! Isn't six months special? And how could you regret me?" Remi states, getting fustrated with the situation. "I want to show you that I love you. Please let me" Remi begs, looking down at Rachel. Rachel doesn't even move to look up at her, she simply nods her head.

"It will be fine, princess," Remi coos laying down. Rachel turns and looks at Remi, who is sitting at the top of the bed a few feet away from her, looking lovingly? at her. Remi places her hand on Rachel's hips pulling her on top of her, they had been in this position before, but this time Rachel is painfully aware it is going further. Pushing past her fear, Rachel leans down and kisses Remi hard. She needs Remi to take the lead, she knows she can't. Suddenly Remi flips them over, so she is straddling her. She reachs down to the hem of Rachel's shirt and begins to lift it up and over her head.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Remi asks looking down at the brunette below her. She smiles when Rach nods up at her.

Remi pulls off her own top and pants, leaving them both in just their underwear. Moving off the bed a kneels at the bottom of the bed, slipping her thumb under Rachel's underwear she slowly pulls them down dropping them on the floor my her feet. Slowly she crawls back up the bed, kissing Rachel sking lightly as she goes. Reaching Rachel's mouth she kisses her deeply, at the same time she runs a single finger up and down Rachel wet fold.

"Fuck Rach, you are so wet!" Remi moans, causing Rachel to just blush in Remi. "Are you ready?" Remi asks smiling, fighting her heart, Rachel nods her head. Not needing to be told twice, Remi gently thrusts one finger into Rachel's centre. Feeling sharp pain Rachel calls out in pain, feeling tears fall from her eyes.

After a few moments when the pain has passes, she nods her head looking into Remi's eyes. Remi starts to slowly move her fingers in and out of Rachel with increasing speed. Remi watches as Rachel's face twists and turn in pleasure, watching for the moment when she climaxes for the first time. Finally after a few more thrust Rachel screams out in pure pleasure. Waiting a few moments for Rachel is catch her breath, Remi lays next to her looking at Rachel's breathing body.

"Rachel, baby, I want to stay but I have to go out with my mom's family for dinner," Remi says, getting up and looking for her clothes. She lightly kisses Rachel before leaving the house. Rachel lays in the bed with just a bra on, looking at the now closed door. She already regrets what happened between herself and Remi. She wraps her sheet around herself and turns on her favourite CD.

**I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet **  
><strong>I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete <strong>  
><strong>We started over coffee, we started out as friends <strong>  
><strong>It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin<strong>

**This time it's different, dah dah dah dah **  
><strong>It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah <strong>  
><strong>It's better than it's ever been <strong>  
><strong>'Cause we can talk it through <strong>  
><strong>Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?" <strong>  
><strong>It's all you had to say to take my breath away<strong>

**This is it, oh, I finally found someone **  
><strong>Someone to share my life <strong>  
><strong>I finally found the one, to be with every night <strong>  
><strong>'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you <strong>  
><strong>My life has just begun <strong>  
><strong>I finally found someone, ooh, someone <strong>  
><strong>I finally found someone, oooh<strong>

**Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind **  
><strong>I apologize, baby, that's fine <strong>  
><strong>I would wait forever just to know you were mine <strong>  
><strong>And I love your hair, sure it looks fine <strong>  
><strong>I love what you wear, isn't it the time? <strong>  
><strong>You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life<strong>

**This is it, oh, I finally found someone **  
><strong>Someone to share my life <strong>  
><strong>I finally found the one, to be with every night <strong>  
><strong>'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you <strong>  
><strong>My life has just begun <strong>  
><strong>I finally found someone, ooh, someone <strong>  
><strong>I finally found someone, oooh<strong>

**Whatever I do, it's just got to be you **  
><strong>My life has just begun <strong>  
><strong>I finally found someone<strong>

Rachel sits huddling in a corner weeping. She thinks about what she has just lost. What she gave away and about the only person she wishes had really taken it... Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS. I Finally Found Someone by Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand<strong>

**Thoughts...?**


End file.
